Compagnon de mon cœur
by Ellyssa17
Summary: À seize ans, Harry reçoit son héritage magique (Elfe Noir) et transplane en plein meeting du seigneur des ténèbres. Une seule chose lui importe, réclamé son compagnon. Harry apprendra alors une vérité qu'on lui avait toujours caché. Bashing certaine personne de la lumière .
1. Le réveil de l'héritage

_**Titre :**_ _Compagnon de mon cœur._

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _À seize ans, Harry reçoit son héritage magique (Elfe Noir) et transplane en plein meeting du seigneur des ténèbres. Une seule chose lui importe, réclamé son compagnon. Harry apprendra alors une vérité qu'on lui avait toujours caché._ _Bashing certaine personne de la « lumière »._

.

.

 _ **Chapitre 1. Le réveil de l'héritage**_

.

.

 **§§ Fourchelangue §§**

** Legilimancie **

 _° Lien entre âme sœur de créature magique °_

.

.

La douleur

…

Le froid

…

Le feu

…

La **douleur** , mon corps qui se tord de souffrance, mes os qui se brisent un à un, mes muscles qui s'étirent cruellement, ma peau qui s'arrache. Le **froid** , l'impression de mourir, de glisser petit à petit dans les abimes d'un enfer glacial, de sentir de fines lames gelées me couper morceau par morceau. Le **feu** , mon sang qui coule dans mes veines, encore plus brulant qu'un brasier, mon sang qui se répand sur les draps d'un blanc immaculé.

Les sorts posés sur les murs, sol et plafond de la chambre, étouffent mes hurlements. Les minutes qui deviennent des heures. Ma gorge brisée d'avoir trop crier me pique tel les épines d'une rose. Après un temps interminable, la douleur cesse enfin, me laissant vidé et en sueur sur mon lit, entouré de cette magnifique couleur écarlate qui à quitter mon corps. Je me relève difficilement, les nerfs fatigués. Mon tee-shirt est déchiré au niveau des épaules, mon pantalon trop serrer eu niveau de la taille et maintenant trop petit d'une hauteur ou deux. D'un grognement, j'attrape des affaires de rechange et m'enferme dans la salle de bain en face de ma chambre.

Je savais que recevoir mon héritage serait dure, mais je n'imaginais pas souffrir autant. J'arrache mes habits plus que je ne les enlève et me place devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Mon corps et couvert d'infime tache de sang dont je ne me préoccupe pas. Mon apparence est différente, je ne me ressemble plus, tout en restant moi. Mes cheveux noirs descendent dans le bas de mon dos, jusqu'à ma chute de rein. Mes yeux verts sont encore plus profond et striés d'éclats dorée. J'ai pris quelques centimètres et mon torse et plus musclé et ferme tout en ayant une pointe androgyne. Un tatouage représentant un serpent aux écailles argentés et bleu nuit et aux yeux d'un bleu profond, repose la tête dans mon cou, le corps descendant le long de mon dos et sa queue posé en travers de ma cuisse. Mes yeux croisent les siens dans le reflet du miroir et j'ai l'étrange impression qu'il me regarde et me fixe, mais aussi impossible que cela puisse être, j'ai l'intuition de le savoir être autre chose qu'un simple tatouage. Je secoue la tête et replace une mèche de cheveux derrière mes oreilles et là, je me fige. Mes cheveux, mes yeux et mon corps ne sont pas la seule chose qui ai changé, mes oreilles sont légèrement pointues. Un Elfes. Voilà ce qu'est mon héritage, du sang d'Elfe.

Dans un soupire, je me glisse dans l'eau chaude du bain. Un bien être me prend inlassablement au trippe. Je me sens bien, pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose. Je ferme mes yeux dans un repos bien mérité. Face aux ténèbres de mon sommeil, une silhouette se dresse devant moi, d'un gris argenté et des yeux bleu identique à ceux apposé sur une partie de mon corps, un immense loup se tient face à moi. Je me perds dans ses yeux envoutant et ne désire pas mon détaché. Le loup s'approche et pose sa tête dans mon cou.

° Mien ! ° Me murmure une voix.

Je souris et enlace le loup-garou, car c'est bien ce qu'il est. Il me sent et lèche mon cou. J'en frissonne de plaisir et d'anticipation.

° Mon compagnon. °

« Oui » que je chuchote à mon tour.

Mon compagnon, un loup-garou, un alpha. Je dépose un léger baiser sur son pelage et caresse distraitement son dos. Un rêve dans lequel nous nous découvrons. Un désir que nous assouviront bientôt. Je sens le rêve s'effrité, je le sens se réveillé. Il s'agite et s'énerve. Il n'apprécie pas qu'on puisse se séparer si vite et je suis du même avis, mais je sais qu'on va vite se retrouver, je ferais tout pour.

° Rejoins-moi ! ° me hurle mon compagnon avant de disparaitre.

Je me réveille dans l'eau du bain déjà froide. Je me lève, me sèche et m'habille. Je m'attache les cheveux en catogan et rejoins ma chambre. Dans le couloir Dudley me regarde étrangement avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et moi dans la mienne. Je ricane, mon cousin n'ose plus me persécuter maintenant, ni sa mère et encore moins son père, plus depuis que je les effraye plus que les menaces de Sirius ou Maugrey. D'un geste de la main, toute mes affaires rejoignent ma valise et je les envois dans mon coffre à Gringotte.

Je sens l'appel de mon compagnon, il me veut prêt de lui et je le veux aussi. Je me concentre et me focalise sur son image. Mon loup en tête, je transplane jusqu'à lui. Malgré mes seize ans, mes nouveaux pouvoirs me rendent encore plus puissant.

.

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

.

Compagnon

…

Ce mot résonne dans ma tête. J'ai enfin trouver un compagnon. Mon loup l'appel et je le sens répondre à cet appel. Je ne prends plus garde à ce qui m'entoure. Je me suis senti entrainé à travers le manoir, mais je n'ai pas pris garde au décor. Je sens qu'on me parle, mais ne répond pas, seul un grondement sourd sort de ma gorge. Il arrive, je le sens. Je me lève et l'attrape avant même qu'il ne réalise où il se trouve. Je le sers contre moi et l'embrasse tendrement. Je distingue légèrement les cris d'indignation derrière moi, je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Il est enfin là, enfin dans mes bras. Il est à moi et rien qu'à moi. Notre baiser cesse par manque d'air, il plonge son regard émeraude dans mes yeux et je réalise enfin qui est la personne qui se trouve dans mes bras.

« Harry Potter » je lâche doucement ses deux mots.

Alors que j'attends qu'il s'énerve et me rejette, sa réaction est différente, il me sourit.

« Greyback » murmure-t-il avant de s'évanouir dans mes bras.

Je le soulève et me tourne vers le Lord Noir qui me fixe en silence. Les réactions sont diverses, surprise, colère, amusement, mais seule celle du maître m'intéresse. Il hoche légèrement la tête, m'autorisant silencieusement. Je le remercie en silence et me détourne sans crainte, emportant mon doux compagnon avec moi dans ce que j'espère être prochainement nos appartements. Je le dépose sur mon lit et me couche à ses côtés, finissant tout deux cette nuit bien mérité. Demain sera là bien assez tôt pour des explications.


	2. L'autre camp

_**Titre :**_ _Compagnon de mon cœur._

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _À seize ans, Harry reçoit son héritage magique (Elfe Noir) et transplane en plein meeting du seigneur des ténèbres. Une seule chose lui importe, réclamé son compagnon. Harry apprendra alors une vérité qu'on lui avait toujours caché._ _Bashing certaine personne de la « lumière »._

.

.

 _ **Chapitre 2. L'autre camp**_

.

.

 **§§ Fourchelangue §§**

** Legilimancie **

 _° Lien entre âme sœur de créature magique °_

.

.

Je me réveille doucement, un drap de satin glisse le long de mon corps nu. Dans les brumes de mon esprit, je me remémore les derniers évènements passés. Mon héritage, mon changement d'apparence, la découverte d'un compagnon, Greyback… Oh Merlin ! Mon compagnon c'est Greyback, loup-garou et mangemort de son état. Alors que ces pensées devraient m'effrayer, elles me font sourire. Je sais depuis le début des vacances que le camp de la lumière n'est pas aussi innocent qu'ils veulent nous le faire croire. A leurs yeux je n'étais qu'une arme destinée à tuer, on voulait faire de moi un meurtrier et une fois que j'aurais accompli leur soi-disant prophétie, c'est moi qu'ils élimineront. Oh, je le sais, il m'a prévenu, mis en garde quand il a tout découvert. Ensemble on a mis au point un plan pour échapper à l'Ordre. Bon pour lui, ça à fonctionner, pour moi, ça c'est un peu compliquer. Ba oui, forcément nous n'avions pas prévu que mon héritage rimerait avec compagnon et transplanage direct au manoir de Voldemort. Parce que oui, j'ai bien remarquer avoir été entourer de Mangemorts, pourtant, étrangement je suis encore vivant et pas dans un cachot, à moins que leur cachot soit aussi confortable.

Un corps se colle contre mon dos, une main se resserre sur ma taille et des lèvres se pose dans mon cou. Je me sens bien, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai l'impression d'être à ma place. Sa langue sur mon corps, son souffle contre ma peau. Je me retourne dans ses bras et plonge mes yeux dans l'océan des siens. Mes doigts viennent à la rencontre de ses cheveux bruns, ma main glisse entre ses mèches et finit sa course sur sa nuque. Je l'attire à moi et nous nous embrassons. Un baiser calme, doux, à l'image de cet instant. Je devrais avoir peur, je devrais le rejeter, mais je ne le veux pas. J'ai déjà trop perdu pour vouloir perdre la seule personne qui peut me rendre heureux. Un couinement vient briser ce moment de bonheur. Un grognement vibre contre mes lèvres et me fait sourire.

« Quoi ! » Rugit mon compagnon.

Au bout du lit un petit Elfe de maison se ratatine sur lui-même, largement effrayer par l'aura meurtrière du loup-garou et me faisant sourire de plus bel.

« Le… le Maitre demande à ce que Monsieur Greyback et Monsieur Potter le rejoignent dans son salon à 13h. » déclara le petit Elfe avant de disparaitre dans un couinement plaintif.

Je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps et éclate de rire. Fenrir se tourne vers moi et fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension. Je me laisse tomber sur le dos alors que le loup vient se placer au-dessus de moi et m'observe. Je pose une main sur sa joue et lui souris.

« Alors comme ça, Fenrir Greyback est mon compagnon. » Je l'attire, nos souffles se heurtant d'anticipation. « Le destin n'aurait pas pu choisir mieux. » Je l'embrasse et Fenrir sourit contre mes lèvres.

Pas un mot de plus n'est prononcé. Nos mains se caressent, se découvrent.

« Tu m'a déshabillé. »

« Pas entièrement. » Me répond le loup.

Et effectivement, je remarque que pour seul tenu, l'un comme l'autre, nous ne portons qu'un boxer. Je rougis à cette constatation et détourne le regard du corps magnifique et musclé de Fenrir.

« Lève-toi, le maître nous attend. »

Ses paroles sont froides et son ton dure. A croire que je ne suis rien pour lui et cette constations me fait mal, car malgré tout, c'est la vérité. Il se lève et s'habille sans poser un regard sur moi. Regret-il ? Jusqu'à hier, nous étions dans deux camp adverses et aujourd'hui, je ne sais même plus dans quel camp je suis. Six mois que je ne suis plus vraiment dans le camp de la « Lumière », mais pas non plus dans celui des « Ténèbres ». Je m'assis sur le lit et ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine.

« Tu regret ? » Greyback dos à moi se fige à mes paroles, mais ne répond pas. « Que ton compagnon se soit moi, Harry Potter ? » Il grogne, mais ne répond toujours pas. « Je n'ai jamais voulu être le survivant et encore moins maintenant que je connais la vérité, mais si tu ne veux pas de moi, j'aimerais que tu le dises maintenant, je te laisserais tranquille et… »

Je ne peux finir ma phrase que mon compagnon est sur moi. Ses yeux ont viré à l'Ambre et sa main enserre ma gorge sans pour autant me blesser.

« A. Moi. » gronde-t-il. « Tu restes » ajoute-t-il en se calmant.

Doucement il enlève sa main de ma gorge et plonge son nez dans mon cou.

« Tu m'appartient et je ne te laisserais pas partir. Et tout n'est pas comme tu le crois. »

« Je sais. » Il relève la tête et me fixe. « Je sais qu'on ma mentit et qu'on se servais de moi. J'ai découvert beaucoup de choses depuis six mois. »

« Quels choses ? » me demande-t-il perplexe.

« Il faudrait que j'en discute avec Voldemort, je pense… » Je secouais ma tête. « Non. Je sais que Dumbledore ne m'a pas tout dit, qu'il m'a caché des choses et menti, en commençant par qui je suis vraiment. »

Perplexe face à mes paroles, le loup fronce les sourcils. Fenrir passa une main dans mes cheveux.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Je soupirais. Qui je suis ? C'était la question que je me posais depuis six mois, depuis que Sirius à découvert la vérité. Malgré nos recherches, nous n'avons pu trouver que peu de réponses et pas suffisamment pour savoir toute la vérité.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Fenrir sembla réfléchir un moment avant de m'embrasser et de me porter hors du lit. Il me posa par terre et me tendit mes habits. Une fois prêt, il prit ma main dans la sienne et m'entraina hors de la chambre et à travers les couloirs du manoir. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, nous nous trouvions devant deux grandes portes noires portant le blason de Salazar Serpentard. Mon loup fronça les sourcils.

« Etrange. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Habituellement, il faut environ un quart d'heure pour rejoindre les appartements du Maitre, enfin ça c'est quand le manoir n'est pas capricieux. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Le manoir de Serpentard fonctionne sur le même principe que le château de Poudlard, ils ont tous deux une conscience, en quelque sorte. »

« Je vois. »

Fenrir m'attrapa par la taille et me prit dans ses bras afin de m'embrasser.

« Allons y. n'ai pas peur. »

« Je n'ai pas peur. »

Un dernier sourire et baiser et les portes s'ouvrirent pour dévoiler le salon priver de Voldemort.


	3. Révélation

_**Titre :**_ _Compagnon de mon cœur._

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _À seize ans, Harry reçoit son héritage magique (Elfe Noir) et transplane en plein meeting du seigneur des ténèbres. Une seule chose lui importe, réclamé son compagnon. Harry apprendra alors une vérité qu'on lui avait toujours caché._ _Bashing certaine personne de la « lumière »._

.

.

 _ **Chapitre 3. Révélation**_

.

.

 **§§ Fourchelangue §§**

** Legilimancie **

 _° Lien entre âme sœur de créature magique °_

.

.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un petit salon privé. Greyback entra avec assurance entrainant Harry à sa suite. Il s'assit sur dans l'un des fauteuils, faisant s'assoir le petit brun sur ses genoux. Il glissa ses bras autours de la taille d'Harry et plongea sa tête dans le cou de son compagnon pour en respirer l'odeur. Harry se tourna légèrement vers le loup et happa ses lèvres dans un baiser brulant. Les mains du loup-garou se glissèrent sous le haut de son futur amant et caressa le ventre et le dos, tirant des gémissements au brun. Enfermé dans leur monde, ne se souciant plus que de l'un ou de l'autre, un raclement de gorge les ramena à la réalité. C'est un survivant rosissant qui se retourna face à un seigneur des ténèbres un brun moqueur, mais surtout plus humain que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. En l'observant, Harry se rendit compte que le Lord avait retrouver son apparence d'autrefois. Il devait avoir dans les 25-30 ans, mais avait garder ses yeux de couleur carmin.

\- Eh bien, je vois que vous ne semblez pas le moins du monde perturbé par le fait d'être chez moi, Mr Potter.

Un rire froid résonna dans la pièce. Tous les regards convergèrent en direction du survivant.

\- Saviez-vous que je n'étais pas le fils des Potter ? Que James Potter était incapable d'enfanter, stérile à souhait ? Et que les Potter avaient alors adopter un enfant orphelin à cause de la guerre, faisant de lui leur héritier par un rituel de sang ?

Chacun se figea aux paroles d'Harry, qui ce dernier fixait Voldemort curieusement.

\- Non, effectivement, nous ne savions pas, répliqua Voldemort.

\- Oh, alors peut-être ne saviez-vous pas non plus que je n'étais pas réellement Orphelin ? Que Dumbledore m'avait kidnappé à mes parents ? Et qu'apparemment, mes parents faisaient partie du cercle du seigneur des ténèbres, enfin, vôtre cercle ? Continua innocemment Harry sans se rendre compte de l'immobilisme du seigneur des Ténèbres. Que la prophétie était fausse ? Un plan pour vous piégé et qui à fonctionner, mais que le vieux fou n'avait pas prévu que vous ne seriez pas mort, juste désincarné. Il n'avait pas non plus prévu que le sang de Lily me protégerait, puisque les Potter avaient effectué le rituel sans lui en faire part. Il faut dire aussi que leur confiance envers le vieux fou était quelque peu ébranlée après que Lily est découvert certaines choses.

Harry qui s'était levé pendant son petit discourt, s'était placer devant la cheminé éteinte, inconscient des regards posés sur lui. Il tandis la main et un feu jailli de son corps et s'enroula autours de sa main pour ensuite se jeté dans la cheminé qui s'embrasa. Il se tourna vers ses hôtes et haussa les sourcils, confus.

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment savez-vous que vous n'êtes pas un Potter ?

\- Lily écrivait un journal depuis sa première année à Poudlard jusqu'à… enfin, trois jours avant de mourir, elle a laissé le journal à une personne de confiance qui me l'a confié il y a deux ans environ, à la fin de ma troisième année.

\- Black ?

\- Oui et… non. Sirius n'a appris la vérité qu'en même temps que moi, lors de ma quatrième année. Depuis ont fait tout pour échapper à Dumbledore sans que celui-ci ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Le journal me vient de Regulus Black.

\- Sait-tu qui sont tes véritables parents ? Lui demanda Fenrir en l'attirant une fois de plus sur lui.

\- Non, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont puissants et que l'un des deux doit être un Elfe, où au moins avoir du sang d'Elfe dans les veines, sinon je n'en serais pas devenu un ? Euh… enfin, je crois. Et une gourmette que j'ai trouvé dans le journal, avec juste un nom dessus. Thalion.

\- Montre-moi, ordonna Voldemort.

D'abord méfiant, Harry fini par hausser les épaules et remonta sa manche. Il détacha la gourmette de son poignet et la lui tendit. Etrangement, le Lord l'a pris délicatement et l'observa. Il caressa la gravure du pouce.

\- Thalion n'est pas le fils de l'un de mes mangemorts.

\- Alors qui est-ce ?

\- Mon fils.

Harry ne dit rien. Plus un mot ne sorti de sa bouche. Les pièces du puzzle se m'était en place dans son esprit. Le kidnapping, les Potter, la prophétie et tout le reste, tout, ou presque, avait été calculé à l'avance par Dumbledore. Harry se leva et se posta une fois de plus devant la cheminé. Il voyait là toute l'ironie de la situation, lui, Harry Potter, l'élu, Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu, était le fils de celui qu'il devait tuer.

\- Qui est ma mère ?

\- Tu n'as pas de mère, mais un porteur.

Un porteur… donc un homme qui pouvait tomber enceint. Les hommes capables d'enfanter étaient très rares, environs 1 sur 100 lui avait dit Sirius et seulement s'ils étaient puissants, seulement si les deux sorciers étaient puissants et compatible.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Severus Rogue.

Le feu qui crépiter explosa. Et Harry regarda le feu comme absorber par le spectacle. Harry se sentait dégringoler, Dumbledore avait détruit sa vie, il le tuerait, oh ça oui, il le tuerait.

\- Je deviens fou, je ne vois que ça. Mon « mentor » m'a manipulé, ceux qui étaient censé être mes amis ne le sont pas, je reçois un héritage qui m'a pratiquement tué et les deux hommes qui me haïssent le plus sont mes pères. Désolé, non, je…

\- Harry ? Demanda Fenrir d'une voix incertaine.

\- Je ne peux pas, je...

\- Chut, calme toi.

Le loup garou prit Harry dans ses bras. Les larmes tant refoulées commencèrent à couler sur les joues du jeune sorcier.

\- J'ai besoin de réfléchir, dit-il à son compagnon.

\- Je sais.

Greyback l'embrassa et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Reviens-moi.

Harry acquiesça et transplana, laissant derrière lui des réponses qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à entendre.


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Titre :**_ _ **Compagnon de mon cœur.**_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _À seize ans, Harry reçoit son héritage magique (Elfe Noir) et transplane en plein meeting du seigneur des ténèbres. Une seule chose lui importe, réclamé son compagnon. Harry apprendra alors une vérité qu'on lui avait toujours cachée._ _Bashing certaine personne de la « lumière »._

.

.

 _ **Chapitre 4. Des alliées de l'au-delà**_

.

.

 **§§ Fourchelangue §§**

** Legilimancie **

 _° Lien entre âme sœur de créature magique °_

.

.

Harry transplana directement dans le petit cottage de son parrain, là, où il savait qu'il trouverait le réconfort dont il avait besoin.

 **\- Harry ?!** Cria Sirius en entrant dans le salon.

Dès qu'Harry le vit, il fondit en larmes dans les bras de son parrain. Sirius serra son chiot tout en lui disant des mots réconfortant.

 **\- Harry, que s'est-il passé ?**

 **\- Je...,**

Harry s'essuya le visage et posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Sirius et se mit à tout lui raconter à partir du moment où il avait reçu son héritage jusqu'à maintenant. Sirius était choqué.

 **\- Donc si je comprends bien, Greyback est le compagnon de mon chiot, Voldemort et la chauve-souris des cachots de Poudlard sont tes parents et tu es un elfe ?**

Harry acquiesça, incertain quant à la réaction de Sirius, mais celui-ci se mit à éclater de rire, rapidement suivit par Harry sous le regard dépité de Remus qui les avaient rejoints dans le salon.

 **\- Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour ne rien faire comme les autres, hein ?** Lança Sirius en rigolant.

Les trois sourirent quand ils sentirent une perturbation dans les barrières de la propriété.

 **\- Ils nous ont trouvé,** déclara Remus.

Harry se leva et attrapa les poignets des deux hommes, la minute suivante, tout trois disparurent alors que la porte éclata et que les Aurors entraient dans le cottage. Dès qu'ils mirent les pieds à l'intérieur, les pièges placés par les trois hommes se déclenchèrent, emprisonnant les Aurors à l'intérieur et débutant un carnage. Dans le salon de Voldemort, les deux hommes discutaient, rapidement rejoints par Severus et les membres du premier cercle. Tous furent mit au courant des derniers événements y comprit de la véritable identité d'Harry Potter. Severus fut choqué et bouleversé de savoir que pendant toutes ses années, c'était son propre fils qu'il avait persécuté et rabaissé. Ils discutaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire par la suite quand le bracelet de Thalion se mit à chauffer. Severus le fit tomber sur le sol.

 **\- Que se passe-t-il ?** Demanda le Lord.

 **\- Je ne sais pas, le bracelet de Thalion s'est mis à brûler.**

Le Lord fronça les sourcils, mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, trois silhouettes apparurent dans le salon entourer de filament bleu nuit. Dès que les filaments disparurent les trois hommes s'effondrèrent sur le sol, inconscients. Fenrir se leva et se précipita aux côtés de son compagnon. Il le prit dans ses bras et vérifia son état. Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit son compagnon.

 **\- Je n'ai pas mis longtemps à revenir, comme tu vois,** dit-il à Fenrir qui sourit de sa tentative d'humour. **Outch, la prochaine fois, je ferais plus attention,** dit Harry. **Je ne savais pas où aller, les aurors nous avaient trouver et j'ai paniqué.**

 **\- Tu es le bienvenu dans cette maison Harry c'est chez toi,** lui dit le Lord.

Harry tourna la tête et vit le salon remplit de mangemort du premier cercle. Remus et Sirius se relevèrent et beaucoup hoquetèrent à la vue de Sirius qui était censé être mort des mains de sa cousine Bellatrix et Remus qui était lui aussi censé être mort. Harry et les deux maraudeurs sourirent de leurs têtes. Harry se releva difficilement à l'aide de Fenrir.

 **\- Harry ça va ?** Demanda Sirius.

 **\- Ouais, ça va. Juste un peu secouer. Remus, tu le miroir avec toi ?**

Le loup acquiesça et tendit un miroir de poche au jeune elfe. Harry s'en saisit et le plaça à plat sur le sol. Il pointa sa baguette sur le miroir et une image apparue devant tous. L'image montra Harry, Remus et Sirius au moment où il avaient quitter précipitamment le cottage et où les Aurors étaient entrer. Dès que les intrus furent dans la demeure, celle-ci se verrouilla, empêchant toute fuite et le piège se déclencha. Un liquide noir sortit des murs, glissant jusqu'au sol. Les Aurors qui furent toucher par le liquide se retrouvèrent incapable de bouger. Le liquide les enveloppa petit par petit, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des statuts noires d'eux qui se liquéfièrent. Voyant le danger, les Aurors restant utilisèrent des sorts pour planer au-dessus du sol et chercher un moyen de s'échapper, mais avant d'avoir pu trouver, une fumée grise s'éleva des vases posés à chaque extrémité de la pièce. Les Aurors se mirent à hurler quand la fumée les toucha et se décomposèrent en poussière, ne laissant plus personne en vie. Les mangemorts restèrent choqués face à ce spectacle.

 **\- Heu, Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe si la fumée touche le liquide déjà ?** Demanda Remus fixant Sirius un léger sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et regarda Harry, légèrement effrayer.

 **\- Harry ?** Questionna Sirius incertain de vouloir connaitre la réponse.

Harry ricana.

 **\- Boom,** lâcha l'adolescent.

Et effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, l'image refléta les paroles d'Harry et une immense explosion ravagea le cottage. L'image se brouilla et disparue. Tout le monde put voir Sirius, la mâchoire défait et les yeux écarquillés.

 **\- Mais je l'aimais bien moi ce cottage,** chouina l'animagus sous les rires de Remus et Harry.

Epuiser, Harry perdit ses force et commença à s'effondrer. Fenrir qui le tenait le prit dans ses bras et alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil, son petit compagnon dans ses bras. Harry se pencha dans son étreinte et se détendit. Il posa sa tête contre la poitrine du loup et s'endormit, sous les regards attendrit de tous. Voldemort invita Sirius et Remus à s'asseoir et tous se mirent à discuter. Sirius leur expliqua alors tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert au cours des six derniers mois. Dire que les mangemorts étaient surprit était un euphémisme, mais désormais, les choses changeaient.


End file.
